Луиза Мэй Олкотт
Луиза Мэй Олкотт '(ルイーザ・メイ・オルコット, ''Ruīza Mei Orukotto?) - стратег Гильдии. Обладает способностью "История маленькой женщины". Личность Луиза представлена как очень скрытная личность, которая редко ведёт с кем-либо беседу, за исключением Фицджеральда. Она избегает встреч и разговоров с людьми, стараясь в лучшем случае не попадаться им на глаза, показывая себя со стороны как очень застенчивую девушку. По словам Маргарет, леди Олкотт боится высоты, поскольку она, наряду с ещё несколькими членами Гильдии, не смогла приземлиться к точке задания. Помимо этого, в рядах членов Гильдии ранее ходил слух, что она никогда не использовала свою способность в личных целях и, судя по всему, Луиза выполняет приказы исключительно от Фицджеральда, поскольку испытывает к нему очень тёплые чувства, пусть и скрывает это. Она очень талантливый стратег, поскольку смогла предугадать, что Агентство будет делать с информацией о Моби Дике, полученной у Эдгара По. Внешность Луиза - невысокая, хрупкая девушка с бирюзовыми глазами и короткими волнистыми волосами светло-русого цвета. Девушка носит очки, белую рубашку, длинную коричневую юбку и полусапоги, а на плечах у неё часто виден длинный кардиган кофейного цвета с узорчатым подбоем. Прошлое Несколько ранее Луиза забрала Люси из приюта, из-за чего девушка с добротой относится к Олкотт. Сюжет Арка: Трёхсторонняя война Впервые Луиза появляется при предоставлении стратегического отчёта, состоящего из множества бумажных листов, чем немного удивляет Фицджеральда, который просит девушку не прилагать столько усилий на растрату бумаги. Несмотря на готовность Луизы переделать отчёт, но уже укороченный, Фицджеральд обещает, что прочитает и этот по дороге, затем спрашивая у стратега о их следующем шаге. Луиза просит не покидать их убежище, поскольку предыдущая база была уничтожена, но Фицджеральд говорит, что база всегда там где, находится он. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 7, Глава 23, Страница 5 Позже, как становится известно, в своём отчёте Олкотт предостерегла Фицджеральда ничего не предпринимать, что было написано на каждой странице черновика, который находился у Фрэнсиса. Великий из Бродячих Псов Манга: Том 7, Глава 23, Страница 36 В 33 главе, мисс Олкотт находится среди тех, кто сопровождал Люси, которая предала Гильдию. Джон Стейнбек спрашивает у неё о следующих инструкциях. Чуть позже, когда Ацуши проник на "Моби Дик" и на самой летающей крепости, кроме Германа и Фицджеральда, никого не было, Олкотт вместе с Марком Твеном и Джоном Стейнбеком мчатся на автомобиле из Йокогамы, ведь, по их словам, "Моби Дик" скоро упадёт на город и от него ничего не останется. В 34 главе, Фицджеральд, сражаясь с Ацуши, упоминает Луизу, способность которой позволяет предугадывать стратегию любого противника, исходя из полученной информации. Несмотря на то, что агентство считало, что сможет скрыть свой план от Гильдии, Олкотт вместе с Фицджеральдом использовали пульт управления Моби Диком как приманку. В 37 главе, наряду с Твеном и Стейнбеком, мисс Олкотт наблюдает за разбившимся Моби Диком. После все они разговаривают о том, что будет с Гильдией и что будут делать каждый из них, на что Луиза говорит, что будет искать Фицджеральда, поскольку точно знает, что он всё ещё жив. Арка Восстание Фицджеральда В 44 главе мисс Олкотт находится в трущобах Йокогамы, где, по слухам, живёт человек, который очень похож на Фицджеральда, и со временем ей попадается некий пожилой мужчина, который просит девушку быть осторожной, но она убегает от него, поскольку не может вынести разговора с окружающими людьми. Убегая, Олкотт натыкается на банду, у которой, судя по всему, были разборки с другой бандой, но в это время из ниоткуда появляется человек, который просит у неё мелочи, на что она спрашивает, что, если даст ему денег, то выслушает ли он ее просьбу? Как оказывается, этим человеком был Фицджеральд, у которого Олкотт просит дать ей другой приказ, а затем, в ходе разговора, она говорит, что знала о вероятности того, что Фицджеральд сможет выжить и не отказалась от него. Затем она просит мужчину вернуться обратно в Гильдию, но видит, что он уже утерял веру во что либо, объясняя это тем, что он больше никто и чтобы девушка нашла себе другого босса. Однако Луиза не отказывается от своих слов, добавляя, что ценность Фицджеральда заключается не в его деньгах или статусе, которые тот потерял, а в лидерских качествах, но Фицджеральд не слушает и уходит, лишь под конец объяснив, как именно он сумел выжить. Не зная, что делать, Олкотт разгуливает по улице, но вдруг слышит вопрос от того же пожилого человека - не случилось ли чего-то плохого с ней? Девушка от этого испугалась и случайно натолкнулась на организацию "Парк", которые как раз разыскивали её. Девушка припоминает лицо их лидера, но сначала не может вспомнить, где именно она его видела. Когда один из парней организации хватает девушку со спины, чтобы она не сумела сбежать, Олкотт слышит вопрос о сокровищах Гильдии, а сама в это время вспоминает, кем является стоящий перед ней человек – главарь организации "Парк", который известен тем, что вырывает ноготь большого пальца своим жертвам. Его и прозвали "Ноготь Большого Пальца". Лидер "Парка" просит рассказать о сокровищах Гильдии, на что получает ответ, что у Гильдии нет никаких сокровищ. После Луиза получает следующий вопрос о местонахождении её босса. Ответив, что она ничего не знает, а если бы и знала, то всё равно ничего бы не рассказала, мужчина угрожает мисс Олкотт тем, что он вырывает не только ногти на больших пальцах, но может оторвать и другие части тела, а после просит пистолет и приставляет дуло ко лбу девушки. Но его неожиданно бьёт по лицу прибывший Фицджеральд, от чего лидер группировки отлетает на несколько метров. Разобравшись с остальными членами организации при помощи своей способности, он уходит вместе с мисс Олкотт. Таким образом, организация "Парк" поспособствовала возвращению Фицджеральда. Позже Фицджеральд спрашивает, каким будет их следующий шаг, но Олкотт одним своим взглядом намекает мужчине, чтобы тот сменил одежду. По словам Фицджеральда, сражаться с лидерами-эсперами в этой стране - пустая трата денег. Поэтому он хочет изменить их стратегию одной целью - завладеть запечатанной книгой, которая находится в городе и вернуть его жену к нормальной жизни. Для обнаружения этой книги необходимы масштабные существенные способности, поэтому ключевым фактором будет использование секретных служб эсперов, на что Олкотт спрашивает, подкупил ли он их, поскольку они никогда не могли переманить секретные службы на свою сторону. Олкотт.]] Несмотря на слова Луизы, Фицджеральд заявляет, что купит их, на что девушка очень удивляется. По словам Фицджеральда, Олкотт давно просчитала это, и сумма, необходимая для покупки секретных служб и лучших агентств, работающих как Министерство внутренних дел, приблизительно составляет 50 миллиардов долларов. Однако, есть и другие люди, которые охотятся за книгой. Поэтому, пока они до нее не добрались, Фицджеральду нужно раздобыть 50 миллиардов долларов, но Олкотт говорит, что у них нет ни средств, ни союзников. Всё, что у них есть, это два эспера, что никак не влияет на Фицджеральда, он лишь говорит, что это увлекательно, а Луиза только с улыбкой на лице соглашается с боссом. Фицджеральд называет это рождением новой Гильдии. Арка: Бешеных Псов Во время розыска всех членов "Вооруженного Детективного Агентства", Кёка и Ацуши принимают решение попросить помощи у Фицджеральда и с помощью "Глаз Бога" найти Муситаро. Очутившись в здании, они обнаруживают раненную Олкотт которая просит помочь её боссу, на эту просьбу откликается мальчишка, что оставляет женщину в руки Кёки. Как оказалось позже, на них напал Натаниэль которому уже успел промыть мозги Достоевский. Отношения * Фрэнсис Скотт Кей Фицджеральд: * Люси Мод Монтгомери: * Гильдия: Способность '''История маленькой женщины (若草物語, Wakakusa Monogatari) - thumbеё способность позволяет определять процентную вероятность наступления событий, равно как и просчитывать их исход. Однако Олкотт не может видеть будущее всех людей, а только определённых личностей, которые являются частью её дальнейшей стратегии. При этом время ускоряется со скоростью 1/8000 от обычной, но только когда Луиза находится в комнате одна. Цитаты Примечания Прочее * Her ability name and what it supposedly does may be a reference to the many books written under the title of 'Little Women' Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Гильдии Категория:Владельцы Способности